The dual original goals of this invention were to improve on the safety of a bicycle being driven at night, and to provide a more attractive and unique appearance for such a bike. During development, it has become apparent that the wheel lights discussed hereinafter would have utility on wheels in addition to those used on bicycles. It has been suggested heretofore that displays may be secured to bicycle wheels, especially to enhance the rider's visibility. Such displays have included colorful banners, ribbons and, in some cases, lights. A search disclosed the following U.S. patents, namely U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,113,727; 3,501,628; 3,737,647; 4,135,229; 4,176,390; 4,264,845; 4,381,537; 4,430,692; and 4,562,516. At least one product advertised depicted a single light, powered by a battery, adapted to be secured to bicycle wheel spokes. Applicant's desire was to be able to use a plurality of connected lights, powered by a portable source, all being removably attachable to wheel spokes, wherein a la some Christmas Tree Strings, interruption of one light would not pe se interrupt all lights.